The Great Mall Adventure
by xDarkxLightx
Summary: Is it Alice in Wonderland? Or is it the Wizard of Oz? NO! It's PRINCE OF TENNIS ON CRACK! ...With some Naruto cameos? WHAT?


The Great Mall Adventure

By Crystal Rui

2/8/06

4th hour Language Arts

"Jeez you guys," the 13 year old tomboy complained as she stood outside the store waiting for her two older sisters. Her parents were out so her sisters were stuck babysitting her and they just had to drag her to the mall, and she hated every minute of it.

"You're no fun," the sisters in the store chorused as they looked at various outfits going "Ooo" and "Ahh" but then putting them back down after seeing the prices.

"Well don't mind me, I'll just be sitting here on this bench being bored to death," the annoyed tomboy mumbled, stepping away from the store.

"Uh huh, you do that."

The girl gave a sigh of frustration and then sat down on the bench and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited some more. She was all ready to leap into the store and drag her sisters out when something caught her eye. She blinked.

"Is it just me, or did I see something that looked exactly like a miniature version of Ryoma Echizen from The Prince of Tennis fly by?" She rubbed her eyes and looked again, but that unmistakable figure with the trademark hat was still there. "I must be dreaming"

The flying figure finally noticed that he had been spotted, and flew over. "Yo, anyone home?" he knocked her on the head. No response. "Oh well, she spotted me anyways so I might as well bring her with me. Everyone's going to kill me for this." Grumbling, he grabbed the girl and disappeared out of sight.

_Hey, is she waking up?_

_Good job Ryoma, you got spotted. You have lots more to work on! Heh heh heh._

"What's going on?" the poor girl though as she heard the voices talking around her.

_Hey! She's awake!_

She found herself lying on a plain of grass. Looking around, she realized that she was in a meadow in some strange place she didn't know. "Where am I?" she pondered aloud.

"You are in the land of mangaville," a voice behind her replied.

Spinning around, she came face to face with none other than Eiji Kikumaru, another fellow Prince of Tennis member.

"Mangaville…" she trailed off, still a bit dazed. She looked around again now noticed that she was surrounded by little flying miniature versions of characters from every manga she had ever read, and many from ones she hadn't. "Ha ha ha, very funny, any second now, I will wake up and it'll be like nothing happened."

"Oh no, the only way you will get out of here is if you follow the beige brick road, and you must not wander off it, to the great city and visit the mighty Wizard of Seigaku, King Tezuka, will you have any chance of getting home. But beware of the Queen Shinji's guards; I got a report that when she asked her mirror today about who was the fairest in the land, the answer wasn't her so she is now on the hunt of all newcomers to this world."

"Okay, just follow the beige brick road and I can get home, right." Rubbing her head, the poor girl wondered if she was going insane. Getting up, she made her way to the path and began her long journey to Seigaku.

The first hour of her journey passes quite well with no crosses with the evil queen. All around her, it seemed that the trees were all whispering soft secrets to each other, and then after closer evaluation, when noticed that they really were. They were actually people who were transformed into trees by the evil queen when they stole her golden singing harp and chicken that laid golden eggs.

"I really hope I won't encounter the queen," she said to her self after seeing the trees.

_Wham!_ A rock came flying out of nowhere and almost hit her.

"Hey! Watch it!" she cried. She spotted a figure and enraged, she chased after it, going deeper and deeper into the woods, away from the beige brick road.

When she finally remembered Eiji's warning, she was already lost. She sighed and plopped down on a rock, silently beating her self up for forgetting. Suddenly, she heard a wailing. She followed it and found a great body of water, with a giant turtle crying a song by the bank.

_Oh woe is me, for I am a fellow member of a village who has lost all its soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Where is thy soup! Wonderful soup! Glorious soup! Beautiful soup! The best soup in all of Konoha! Where is thy soup! Why must it go! Please give me back my beautiful soup!_

"Okay…" the girl though and left the turtle, which had a weird resemblance to Rock Lee from Naruto to sing of its own woes.

Wandering around again, she finally found someone else that looked somewhat normal and decided to ask for direction.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how to get back to the beige brick road?"

"Why yes!" the person grinned, "it's that way." The person, who she now recognized as Syusuke Fuji from The Prince of Tennis pointed left.

"Thank you…" she started, but the grinning figure was gone.

Following his directions, she quickly found her way back to the road and once again was headed to Seigaku, when suddenly…

"Halt! You, stranger must be taken to the queen!"

"Oh no," she groaned, this just had to happen.

The guard seized her and dragged her off to see the queen. At the queen's palace, the queen herself stormed out in rage and demanded, "Are you the one who is fairer that I?"

"Sorry your majesty, but you have the wrong person. I am nothing compare to your great beauty," she said, trying to flatter the queen so she could leave as soon as possible.

"Oh, so you are trying to flatter your self out of this? Well too bad for you. Off with your head!"

Upon the queen's orders, her guards rushed out and grabbed the unfortunate girl. She was just about to panic when a voice called out, "Say your prayers Queenie!"

Sasuke from Naruto flew out of the trees followed by a group of young boys and a girl with her hair up in buns, all armed with swords and bows and arrows. The guards immediately let go of the girl and all ran to defend their queen. The girl with the buns went up to the stunned girl and handed her a kunai knife and asked, "Can you fight?" Without waiting for an answer, the bun haired girl ran off to join the fight, leaving her with the weapon.

"What the heck," she though and raced off to join the fight, doing not so badly for her first fight. Finally all the guards were slain, leaving only the queen left.

"Beg for mercy Queenie!" Sasuke yelled and prepared for the final blow, when queen Shinji pulled out a tennis racket.

"Wait!" the queen yelled and Sasuke paused.

"What?"

"I challenge you to a tennis match! If you win then I back off and forget about the 'fairest in the lands' thing, but if I win, you all are going to be the test subject of the poisonous apple that I plan on using on my stepdaughter. Do you accept? Or are you afraid?"

"Of course I accept!" Sasuke, who hates backing down from a challenge responded. But there was one problem; he didn't know how to play tennis!

He gathered all his group members around and asked them, "Do any of you know how to play tennis?" A chorus of 'no's were his answer. Then they all turned to the tomboy was just standing there watching them.

"Hey, why are you-"

"Have no fear! I, the master of tennis will beat the queen for you!" With a leap, the one and only Emperor Atobe jumped out with a tennis racket in hand.

Snapping his fingers, a wave of cheers broke out and he stepped out onto the court. Turing to the girl who was just trying to get home and escape this madness, he muttered, "For you, my little princess." With that, the match began.

As the match progressed, it was obvious that Atobe was winning. His skill overpowered Queen Shinji's so badly that the results of the game were 6-love.

"Noooooo!" Queen Shinji screamed. "I lost! I'm melting! Ahhhhh!" and them she disappeared all melted and soaked into the ground.

Atobe turned to the girl, "Now my fair princess is there any more wishes you require?"

"Yes, just get tell me how much longer it is for me to get to Seigaku! I want to get home now!"

Out of no where, the ever smiling Syusuke popped out again. "You're dumber that you look you know that?" He disappeared and then reappeared a couple feet to the left. When she turned to look at him, she saw what he meant. There, in great neon bold letters were the words: Welcome to Seigaku!

"Oh, well thanks," and she left, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Entering the great hall, she finally reached the destination of her journey, the castle of the Wizard of Seigaku.

"Oh great king Tezuka, please tell me how to get home," she begged before the mighty king.

"You came all this way just to get home? Silly girl, all you had to do was eat one of these mushrooms which grow everywhere and poof, you're home," the king chuckled.

"What?! You mean that good for nothing person lied to me? Why I'm going to – never mind, just give me the mushroom!" She snatched the mushroom from his hand and crammed it into her mouth, chewed, and then swallowed. The room began spinning and she them passed out.

"Hey girl, are you going to keep sleeping or will you wake up already?"

"Huh, what?" The mall was back, all the manga characters gone. Atobe, Syusuke, the melted Queen Shinji, King Tezuka, Sasuke, all of them had disappeared along with the great castle she was standing in just moments ago. She gave a sigh of relief as her world turned back to normal.

"You ready to go home now, **Alice**?" her sisters asked.

"Yeah," Alice replied, "I'm ready."


End file.
